smariogalaxy2fandomcom-20200213-history
Spin-Dig Galaxy
Go Back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Spin-Dig Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Most of the planets seen in this galaxy are dirt. Mario can find and pick a drill item to bore the ground of these planets to come down the other side across them or also enter into underground area Digga-Leg is the boss that appears in the galaxy. Planets Starting Planet This is a small planet completely made of dirt. There are three towers of dirt with different heights that Mario can only reach if he finds a Spin Drill around the planet and use it over three marked spots that lead to the towers. The highest tower of the planet is found a Launch Star. The planet also contains a 1-Up Mushroom enclosed in a steel cage. In the first mission there are Diggas and in the second mission Cosmic Clones and Piranha Plants are found here. Drill Zone Planet This planet looks like a platform that has two sides surrounded by a steel fence. Mario can use again the Spin Drill to access to the other side of the planet. In the upper side there are two high towers of dirt, a small round iron platform and two enemies. On the lower side, there are other two towers, in which one is connected to another one on the planet's upper side. Over them, Mario can find a Luma that turns into a Launch Star and also a Comet Metal. Steel Ring Planet The planet is a ring-shaped platform of steel blocks surrounding a Black Hole. Some big Used Blocks around the ring are connected to it by yellow platforms that appear and disappear at times. Over these Blocks, the plumber can find a Midway Flag, a Teleporter, and a Launch Star. A 1-Up Mushroom can be found as well over two yellow platforms. Twirlips are found here. Dirt Tower Planet This planet is similar to the starting planet, but it is covered by gray dirt and has only a tower, which gives the planet a pear-like shape. Mario uses the Spin Drill to bore the ground and go to the hollow center of the planet to find a lot of Coins. Inside the planet there is a hole where Mario uses his Drill to go to the top of the tower. Starshroom This ship has the very first appearance of Toad in the game. He warns Mario about Digga-Leg. A Luma Shop is found. And so is the last checkflag appears. Digga-Leg Planet A small cylindrical planet made of dirt where the boss Digga-Leg lies. Stepping on this planet, Mario must move to the sides like in a two-dimensional environment during his fight with Digga-Leg. Some black and yellow security bars decorate the planet. Purple Cylinder Planet In the second mission Mario uses a Beanstalk from the Starting Planet to swing to this planet. At the top is a Warp Pipe and a Teleporter. Inside the first part of the planet there are Spin Drills and Diggas. The player must navigate their way through the dirt by aiming for the corners in the walls to turn and get to another Warp Pipe. In the second area there are three levels of dirt with Amps beneath them. Mario or Luigi must drill at the right time to avoid the Amps and get to the bottom safely. Then the player must take another Warp Pipe to the bottom of the Cylinder Planet where there is a Launch Star encased in an Item Crystal and Star Bits. Square Planet A planet that is shaped in the form of a square. Mario will navigate the planet in a 2D view. There are many Diggas that keep spawning, and Mario must use the Spin Drill to get inside the core of the planet and collect 5 Silver Stars to make the Power Star appear. Bonus Planet The bonus planet is a six-sided planet with Twirlips. The player must defeat them within the time limit in order to get three 1-Ups. In the first mission there is a Rainbow Star but in the second mission there is none. Stars (Missions) Digga-Leg's Planet In this level, Mario arrives in the starting planet. The plumber must find a Drill to bore the surface and travel across the planet to reach one of the towers where a Luma awaits to be transformed into a Launch Star. Taking this Launch Star, Mario lands in the Drill Zone Planet, where again he must find another Spin Drill to reach the high towers of soil to see another Launch Star and also a Comet Metal. The plumber then arrives in the Steel Ring Planet, where he can save the level, taking theCheckpoint Flag and get the Launch Star to go to the Dirt Tower Planet. There, a single tower must be reached with the Drill. Mario has first to go to the hollow center of the planet and find the spot that leads to the tower. The plumber takes the Launch Star there to go the Starshroom. Toad points to the plumber the next planet he will visit. Also, a Checkpoint Flag and a Launch Star can be found underneath the spacecraft. Mario finally arrives in the planet where Digga-Leg is to battle against the huge robot and get the Power Star that lies in it. The player must use a Spin Drill to dig through the ground and break the glass cage that holds the Power Star. In this level, Mario must find all the Lumas that help him to get to the other planets, turning themselves into Launch Stars. Silver Stars Down Deep At the beginning Mario must avoid a series of Cosmic Clones. There are also Piranha Plants that turn into Beanstalks when defeated. One of the Beanstalks leads to the Purple Cylinder Planet. After going through a series of drilling challenges, Mario or Luigi blast to a blue Starshroom with a Checkpoint Flag and a Launch Star to go to next planet and use the Spin Drill to dig underground to find the five silver stars inside. Digga-Leg's Daredevil Run This mission is the same as the first one, only Mario] has to defeat Digga-Leg with only one health. If done so, he'll earn a Power Star. Green Star 1 The player must back-flip onto the fence of the second planet in the first mission. Mario must carefully walk around until he sees the small shadow of the Green Star. Mario must jump into it to grab it. Green Star 2 Green Star 2 is located on the Steel Ring Planet near where the Launch Star would appear. One may Triple Jump and spin to reach the star. Green Star 3 Green Star 3 is located inside the Purple Cylinder Planet. It is located after the first corner that the player digs through. Getting the star may require aiming at the right spot on the corner or wall-jumping to it. Enemies *Diggas